1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing high-pressure hydrogen, and a system for producing high-pressure hydrogen.
2. Description of the Related Art
To produce high-pressure hydrogen, a measure is conventionally employed, which comprises the steps of generating hydrogen having a pressure of about 0.008 to 3.2 MPa in a hydrogen generator, pressurizing the hydrogen from the hydrogen generator by a high-pressure compressor, and filling it into a hydrogen-storing vessel (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 9-266006 and 11-283633).
However, the high-pressure compressor generally has a low compression efficiency, and hence a great deal of energy is uneconomically required for obtaining high-pressure hydrogen.